


Beach Walk

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: I would love to see the reader and Jaskier at the beach. Which should include: a walk on the empty beach, it turns out to be colder than expected, a lot of cuddling, a kiss on the nose and in general a lot of fluff
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Beach Walk

The waves crashed against the golden, sandy shore, bathing your feet in cool, foamy saltwater. A chilled breeze swept through the air raising goosebumps along your arms and legs but it did nothing to diminish the perfection of the moment. The sea beneath your feet, a clear blue sky above your head, and Jaskier in your arms.

“That was a bit cold,” he said, concern creasing his beautiful features as he pulled out of the embrace he’d been giving you, inspired by the beauty of the ocean to pull you in for a breathless kiss, one of the many you’d been given today. He took your hand the you continued walking, your footprints already washing away behind you.

“Just a breeze,” you said squeezing his hand reassuringly, “So tell me, Jaskier, is the coast what you’d hoped?”

“More,” he said, gazing out towards a horizon of endless possibilities, miles and miles of brilliant blue waters spanning as far as the eye could see, and then farther still.

“Though that is in great part due to the company,” he added, pulling you for another kiss. You could taste the saltwater on his lips and hummed happily when he pulled back to rest his forehead against yours, giggling when he lowered his face to kiss your nose.

“Your nose is cold,” he said, the concern back.

“That’s not unusual, love,” you said soothingly.

“Still, we should head back. It’s about time to get the bonfire going at any rate,” he said, taking your hand again to start the trek back towards camp, the sand crunching beneath your feet. 

By the time you reached the corner of the beach where you’d already gathered stones and set up the beginnings of a bonfire it was decidedly cold. Jaskier had wound his arms around you as you walked to try and keep you warm though you protested that he was worrying too much. As soon as you got back he ordered you to sit and get under one of the blankets you’d brought while he finished getting the fire ready. You loved it when he took charge. For all of his bumbling reputation, you knew few people who could rise to the occasion quicker or with more eagerness if someone they cared for needed them. He was the first to accidentally start a fight in a tavern, but also the first to sacrifice everything, from his lute to his own personal safety, to get you out of it and then tend to any nicks or bruises with the focus and care of a gaping wound. You watched him deftly sort through branches, identifying the ones that were dry enough to catch flame well and before long the smell of smoke and the sound of crackling joined the crashing of the waves. He sat next to you, wrapping you back in his arms, tucking the blanket around you again tightly before kissing your head and resting his on it. The pair of you stared at the bonfire’s mesmerizing flames as they licked the stones that held it in place. Jaskier’s hand absentmindedly rubbed little circles in your shoulder and you leaned into his embrace further, head resting against the soft pelt of hair on his chest as you listened to the comforting, steady rhythm of his heart.

“I love you.”

You raised your head to look at him, to make sure you’d heard what you thought. He looked at you a little anxiously, waiting to see how you would react.

“Julian?”

“I hope that’s alright.”

Your heart ached with the love you felt for him and the sorrow of his uncertainty. You grasped his face in both of your hands, his lips gently turning into the palm and kissing it, eyes on yours with hopeful trepidation.

“Do you really not know?” you asked. His gaze remained steady and you saw the nearly imperceptible shake of his head.

“I suppose it was so obvious and natural to me that I’ve never thought to say it. It seemed like one of those things, one of those facts of life you can’t remember learning because it’s just how things are. The sky is blue, the winter is cold, I love Julian Alfred Pankratz,” you spoke his name like an incantation, praying it would help to wash the fearful uncertainty from his face. You brushed the tear that fell from his eye in a tender stroke and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Say it again,” he murmured against your lips.

“I love you,” you breathed, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

The words joined the waves and the fire and the other natural, beautiful wonders around you.


End file.
